wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Chibicons
Chibicons are the ancestors of the Decepticons. Led by Tabuu Ōtsutsuki also known as Deltatron, The Chibicons had one goal, establishment of the Galactic Eggman Empire on top of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Kingdom of Hyrule and the multiverse. History Foundation In the Golden Age of Humanity Chibicons began life as a line of R.O.B.s being created by Professor Rudolf. Following the establishment of the Galactic Empire, lusting for power, the Chibicons, as they now called themselves, rallied under a leader, "Deltatronus" and began a war with the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, who proved unable to match their inborn military skills. After the fall of several successive leaders of Free Planets Alliance, the heroic robots turned to stealth, and invented the art of transformation; with this edge, Yang Wen-li ended the war and ushering in the prosperous Golden Age of the Multiverse. Cybertron Incident Over time, the defeated Chibicons married transformation technology with robot mode flight powers, leading to the creation of "Deltatron" around nine million years ago. Gathering like-minded warriors like the loyal Soundboom, the emotionless Shockblast and the young upstart Starsceech, and brain-washing others into his service with the Robo-Crusher, Deltatron slew Yang Wen-li. For whatever reason, the aggressive actions of Deltatron and the Chibicons were not made public knowledge, and young children like the naive Okita Gentatsu still looked up to and his followers because of their flight powers. However, Gentatsu soon learned the error of his ways when Deltatron about the possibility of using one of the local warehouses for storage, only to turn on Gentatsu once he had gained access to the energy stored within the facility. Deltatron fatally injured Gentatsu in a scuffle and left the young child to die in space while he set about pillaging and battling the Resistance, killing Leia in the process with Paul Calrissian killing Mon Mothma in the process allowing Chandrila to become a barren wasteland of nothing. When Gentatsu was encased within Orion Pax at Cybertron, Deltaron goes to meet Megatron, genuinely believing a caste system will bring Cybertron back to its Golden Age, is researching a dangerous power source known as Dark Energon to fuel his conquest of the planet and offers his help of obtaining the Dark Energon. Megatron discovers that the factory that produces Dark Energon is guarded by a neutral army led by Starscream, and he leads an attack on the station. After his ship crashes into the hull of the station, Megatron, Brawl and Barricade defeat Starscream's army and harness the power of the Dark Energon. Cornered, Starscream tells Megatron that he's the only one who knows how to make more of the energon and that he will help the Decepticon leader if Megatron takes him into his army. Megatron reluctantly agrees to this. Doing this also causes Jetfire to lose trust in Starscream and warn Zeta Prime of their ambitions. Megatron sends the Seekers to reactivate the ancient Energon Bridge that will produce new Dark Energon. After encountering Autobot security probes, strange jellyfish-like life forms, and fighting legions of Autobot defenders, they succeed. They then start the assault on Iacon. With his new powers, Megatron takes the fight straight to the Autobots' capital city. While Starscream and Brawl lead the main attack on the city, Megatron takes Soundwave and Breakdown on a flanking attack to recover the Omega Key, which will allow him to access the core of the planet. Arriving at the key's holding place, the Decepticons learn that the Autobot leader Zeta Prime has taken it to keep it safe. The team regroup with Brawl and Starscream, and use Dark Energon bombers to eliminate the remaining Autobots before storming the building in which Zeta Prime is waiting. Megatron defeats the Autobot leader, stealing the Omega Key and punching a hole in his chest. Zeta reveals that the key Megatron has just stolen only activates the real Omega Key, and that soon it will find him. Suddenly a huge ship awakens and takes off. This is the Autobots' last line of defense. An unknown amount of time later, Megatron is commanding his ship in search of the "Omega Key." The ship is suddenly attacked by Omega Supreme, who shoots them out of the sky, causing them to crash-land in Iacon. Megatron, Soundwave and Breakdown began a desperate retreat from Omega Supreme's attack and take cover in a large tower. Once inside, the group hear Starscream announce that Megatron is dead and that he is taking command of the Decepticons (surprise!). Enraged but unable to make any outside contact, Megatron leads his forces through the city, dodging attacks from Omega Supreme while searching for a way to fight him. Soundwave discovers that they can use some of the Autobots' Nucleon Shock Cannon turrets on a tower roof against the massive Autobot. Along the way, the group makes contact with Starscream and corrects his mistake, using him to distract Omega Supreme. Once they reached the turrets, the group manages to shoot down Omega Supreme, causing him to crash to the ground below. The Decepticons descend into the impact crater to loot Omega's remains, but he transforms into robot mode, unleashing his full barrage on the squad. Megatron and Deltatron manages to corrupt Omega with Dark Energon, using him to reach and corrupt the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon. The planet itself is now under control of the Decepticons and the Chibicons alike. Accidental Crash Landing The Nemesis draws close to the Ark as it nears the portal. Megatron orders Soundwave to lead the first wave of the assault. Soundwave rides a tow cable over and, with the help of Rumble and Laserbeak, neutralizes the Ark's cannons. The Decepticons and the Chibicons begin their assault en masse. Jetfire flies outside and severs the tow cables, but even though he's successful, Bruticus flies right past him and lands on the hull of the Ark. After smashing his way through the Autobot defenses, he busts the ship's main energon tank. Jetfire raises the alarm, and Jazz responds. He tries grappling onto Bruticus and shooting the giant in the face, but with the help of Jetfire and an EMP mine, the Autobots hit Bruticus with a series of air strikes, sending him flying off into space. The space battle was interrupted as the space bridge had evolved into the Genesis Portal sucking them and both starships into the planet, Dens. Members *Deltatron *Ancient Minister *Soundboom *Grumble *Laser Beam *Savage *Shockblast *Starsceech *Robo-Crusher *Bruticon *Avenger Category:Groups Category:Species Category:Clans Category:Nations Category:Fanon